The Dalish Return
by cress21
Summary: After ending the blight, Theron takes a short break to visit his clan. How will he react to his old friend's action during his absence?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:Dragon age belongs to Bioware.

-Somewhere in the ocean between Kirkwall and Ferelden-

A lone figure watched the sun set by the railing of a ship as he reminiscenced the past. THe figure is the Hero of Ferelden, the dalish rogue, Theron Mahariel. After almost a year of travelling and battling darkspawns, humans, abominations, demons, werewolves, other kinds of creatures and finally slaying the archdemon himself, its finally over, Mahariel mused.

"Beautiful sight no,warden?" a blonde haired elf approached the warden. "Yes...thank the creator we managed to stop the blight. It makes one appreciate the small things." replied the warden turning to the elf."How long till we reach Free Marches, Zevran? I don't think i can handle anymore of this way of travelling." The elf, Zevran chuckled at the warden and replied,"The captain told me we will arrive to Kirkwall tomorrow, till then just hang around on the deck, more fresh air."

"I wonder how are you not feeling sick,Zevran." another elf approached the pair. "Ahh, Ashalle, it's part of my charm,no? Always fit and perky no matter where I'm at," he flashed a grin to the elderly elf."I take my leave now warden. I believe the captain and I have another meeting that requires one of my finer 'talent'".

Ashalle just shook her head while she watched the Antivan leaves. "A fine companion you have found during your journey, Theron.". Theron just smiled weakly and replied, "Well, can't be choosy when a blight is heading your way. He may acts that way but he's a good friend to have to watch your back." Theron then turned around and watched as the last bit of the sun swallowed by the horizon. "How are the clan, Ashalle?"asked Theron suddenly.

"They are well, my managed to escape the blight and cross the ocean a month after your departure." Ashalle replied. Theron absorbed the answer and played with his fingers. "And how's Merril?" There was a moment of silence which made Theron fidgets."Ashalle...is she ok?"Ashalle seemed to notice Therons's nervousness and quickly replied,"She's fine,Theron but..."

Theron noticed Ashalle didn't met his eye and she begins to rub her thumb across her palm. Just as he wanted to enquire more Ashalle began to speak,"It's best if you see her for yourself, Theron. It is not my place to say it." Before Theron could speak another word Ashalle reached out to his shoulder and looked into his eye."Please,Theron..I know she means a lot to you."

Looking at her eyes, he could only see a silent pleading. THeron nodded his head and smiled."All right, Ashalle. I think you better head back to the cabin. I'm going to stay here for a while." Ashalle just smiled weakly and heeded his wish. Theron leaned to the railing and watched as the stars began to reveal themselves.

"Merrill..."

-11 years ago-

They first met when they were about 8 seasons old. Merril was brought to the Sabrae clan to be the First to the Keeper. The clan accept her with open hand and she was introduced to everyone in the clan. "It's alright Merrill the boys will be delighted to meet you." Marethari tries to encourage her shy shyly stayed close to Marethari"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if-"

"Hey there!"

Startled,Merrill jumped at the sudden intrusion. Marethari scowled slightly."How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt when people are talking?" She admonished the young elf. He grinned and replied,"I heard we have a new clan member and I want to meet her." Marethari just sighed and pull Merril forward." This is Merrill and she is our newest clan member and my new First. Merrill, this is Theron. He is an apprentice hunter and training to be the next clan's story teller."

Merrill shyly waves her hand. Theron grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her along."Come on, lets go and meet the others." Merril squeaked at the sudden action and goes along with Theron. Marethari shakes her head yet a small smile fixed to her face. The sound of laughter fills the forest with joy and hope.

-6 years later-

"What are you doing?"

Merril jumped when she heard the question."Theron!" Laughing, Theron snakes his hands around Merrill's neck."Are you still reading the grimores Merrill? Lets go into the forest and hang out. It has been a while since we done that ."Theron whines playfully. Merril giggles at Theron and shook her head.

"You know I can't Theron. Marethari expect me to finish this grimore by the end of the day." Pouting, Theron releases Merril, stands up and walk away. Watching him walk away with a sigh, Merrill continues to study the two pair of hands grabs her and she is being hauled off. Just before she could scream, she heard the duos' laughter."THERON!TAMLEN!PUT ME DOWN!" Theron and Tamlen laughed wickedly and continue to haul her overhead. Just before Merrill could get nauseous, the duo stop. Before she realize, she was thrown into a lake. Sputterin,Merril tries to wipe the water out off her face when suddenly two huge splash fall onto her.

"Theron!Tamlen! Marethari is going to be so cross! You know she's going to do that gaze on me!" "The gaze that turns your legs to jelly?"Tamlen laughs,"Come on Merrill, it has been a long time since we played together. Theron is all moppy when you are not..." Just before Tamlen could continue, Theron splashs water at Tamlen to stop his sentence."Hahaha Tamlen. Well at least I didn't put the letters on her bed."

"You saw?!"  
"Tamlen is the Silent Wolf?"  
"Silent Wolf? That's the name you put?" Theron couldn't hold his laughter and laught out loud. Red-faced, Tamlen tackled Theron and wrestled with him trying to drown him. Watching their antics, Merril couldn't help but laughed. Hearing her laughter, The boys stop fighting and join her laugh.

-Present time-

Theron smiled at the memory. They were great friends, him,Merrill and Tamlen. Even when Merrill had to fullfill her obligation as the First,they would still find the time to be together and enjoy their time. Right then he straightened up and heads to his cabin, hoping that by tomorrow he would be able to meet his clan and more specifically, Merrill.

Author's note:  
This is my first fanfic, and hopefully as times goes, I will be able to improve my skills in writing longer and better fic.  
I really like the dalish origin story and I really love Merril,she is adorable. Reviews are welcomed, XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon age belongs to Bioware~

Thanks to Isolationistmagi for the review.  
I have rechecked my fic and yes, there are plenty of grammatical errors. I changed my the tense and hopefully this time there are less errors.

note:

**Andaran atish'an: **formal greeting

**Aneth ara:** informal greeting

**Ma serannas: **my thanks

**emm'asha**: my girl

source from Dragon age wiki

Chapter 2

It took all of his willpower not to vault over the railing when the ship has docked into Kirkwall. Instead, Theron waited patiently for the crews to properly put up the plank. When his feet finally touched the ground, he dropped to his knees, raised his hands and shouted theaterically," LAND!Sweet earthly, grassly and firmly land!" Zevran raised his eyebrow and chuckled at the warden's antic."Do you really have to be this dramatic? Oh wait, you have to." Ashalle,still a bit nauseous from staying on the ship, added,"You should have seen him back when he was still in his apprenticeship. Paivel always has to rectify all the histories that Theron told the younglings. I still remember Paivel's face when you told them how the elves of the old held great parties and.."

Just before the elderly elf could continue to tell Zevran the rest of the story Theron cut through the conversation with a forced laugh."Thank you Ashalle for that lovely story, but I think we better make haste if we were to reach the camp before sunfall." Zevran took a few steps forward before he stopped and said," You know warden, I don't think I should interrupt your clan reunion after you haven't seen them for a long time. I think I'll stay here for a while, I got some of my informants here that need to be reupdated and of course a certain rose to visit to..."

Theron tilted his head."A certain rose? Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know about it?" "Oh it is a place where one can fullfill all his or her the right amount of golds,of course."Zevran smiled saucily. Ashalle just rolled her eyes and urged Theron to continue their way to the camp and to leave Zevran behind. Theron happily obliged her wishes. After being cooped up in the ship for a long time, Theron took his time to enjoy the freedom of the land, the endless sight of greenery, the feeling of grass and roots beneath his feet and the smell of the forest in his every breath. Creator, did he missed all those sensations."You always did love the forest,didn't you Theron?" Theron nearly stumbled when Ashalle suddenly spoke. Chuckling at the sight,Ashalle continued to speak,"Even among the dalish your affinity with the forest and her children is looked up upon. It never cease to amaze me how willingly the forest's children are to aid you."

Theron just nodded and flashed a grin to his guardian while trying not to look too happy with the compliment. Looking back, his affinity with the forest had help him greatly during his journey to stop the blight. The forest had provided him and his parties with aids in the form of protection and had send her children to aid them in battles. Theron never forgets to give his thanks to the forest for all her aids and protection.

Just before he could immersed in his thought, Ashalle told him that they are near to the camp now. Straightened up himself, he could barely contained his excitement and longing off seeing his old clan again.

xXXXXXXX

As they approached the camp, a sentinel came out off the forest and bloked their way,Drawing his bow he yelled,"Halt!Who goes ther..Theron?" "**Andaran atish'an**, brother." Theron greets with a grin. He barely stifled his chuckle when they approached the still wide-eyed sentinel. When Theron and Ashalle were within reach of the sentinel did he breaked out off his stupor and managed to cry out,"Creator!Theron! You're back!We thought we will never see you again!"

"Aww you are not going to cry,are you,Fenarel? It takes lot more than a blight to kill me." Theron joked trying to lighten up the mood. Fenarel turned his back to Theron and took off running while shouting," I'm not crying. I got to tell the clan. They are not going to believe this." Theron tilted his head as Fenarel ran toward the clan's camp."He is crying isn't he?"Ashalle smiled and merely answered,"You were the life of the clan, Theron. All the younglings admire you and all the elders respect you. When you had to leave the clan, it feels like a part of the clan was will be happy to see you."

When they reached camp, several elves were there to greet them. The younglings rushed toward Theron with their eyes shone seeing the Hero of Ferelden,slayer of the archdemon and demanded to hear his adventure. The elders nodded their head in acknowledgement and smile proudly toward Theron. Happily, Theron nods back to the elders while promising to the younglings he will tell them his adventure soon. Out of the crowd, he notices Paivel and approaches him. Paivel nods and greet him "**Aneth ara**, is good to see you are well." "**Ma serannas**, Paivel. It is good to see you are well too Paivel. Any good story lately?" Paivel snorted and replied,"And have you embellish it? The younglings still believe in your version of ancient elves. Creator, if I ever hear how the ancient would party hard I will.."Theron just gave a nervous chuckle and continued to greet the clan's members.

As Theron continued to greet his former clan, he noticed a figure carrying loads of books walking towards the the figure came closer,he finally recognised the figure,"Merrill?" Hearing her name, she glanced up and saw Theron. Shocked, she let out a gasp...and tripped over a root. Recovering herself, she tried to gather up the books and just when she about to reach the final book, someone picked the book for her."Are you alright Merrill?"Theron looked as Merrill glanced up and met his eyes. He could saw the tears started to gather in her could only say,"I'm home,**emm'asha**." With that,she couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears. Theron hugged her and bring her face to his chest, stroking her head.

"You must think...I'm such a silly girl...crying like a youngling."She managed to choke out between her sobs. Theron smiled and replied,"That's what makes you adorable,emm' your tears,a smile is the only thing that suits your face."  
Smiling weakly,Merrill wiped her tears and still avoiding to face Theron."I'm sorry, I couldn't face you without crying again." Laughing, Theron pulled Merrill to her feet and looked at her. She looked almost as the same as the time when he left the clan although a bit thinner.

"Are you eating well, Merrill?. You are all bony now.I bet if a wind blows now, it could lift you off."Merrill shook her head and laughed at the joke."I'm fine Theron. Its just I find little time to eat.I got plenty to study. When you're gone, I...never mind" Theron tilted his head at Merrill but didn't enquire further. Smiling, he dragged Merrill towards the forest while shouting at the rest of the clan,"I'm kidnapping Merrill for a while. Don't wait up on us." Suprised at the sudden action, Merrill asked," What are you doing Theron?" He merely laughed and breaked into a jog, forcing Merrill to follow his pace.

"We are going to do what we usually do, Merrill." Merrill tried to remember what did they usually do ,"Planning on how to take over the world?" Theron laughed,"Close enough."

XXXX

end of chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy the story, and do forgive me if theres any grammartical errors. Hopefully chapter 3 will be a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon age belongs to Bioware~

Thanks to John Beck for review, finally got a friend to proofread the story.  
This chapter sure took a time to write...writer's block really hurts...  
The fight and romance scene might be a bit lame, sorry in advance, too little experience in those area(the second one not the first one XP).

Chapter 3

"You've grown your hair." Merrill commented as she played with Theron's hair. They had been busy wandering around ever since they left the camp. They finally took their chance for a break after finding a spot near a lake. theron is resting his head on merill's lap and they talk of past events they had been going through.

"Well being on the move didn't exactly grant me the convenience to sit down and cut my hair. Anyway I like my hair longer. Doesn't it make me look more dashing?" Merrill giggled as she runs her fingers through his hair."It suits you Theron." They continued to chat till they reached to a particular topic."Are you returning to the clan now,Theron?" Theron stayed silent, and then he stood up to face Merrill."Merrill, even though the blight has ended, Ferelden is still not in peace. I can do better for our people as a grey warden rather than as a dalish."

Merrill just smiled hearing his answer but little tears run on the edge of her eyes."It is just like you Theron...always looking out for others before yourself. The Hero of Ferelden...the clan was ecstatic when they heard the news. We still couldn't believe when you asked a land for our people as a boon. A land...imagine that. After having nothing for so long... we finally have a place to call home...and I'm rambling again aren't I? Merrill looked down at her lap, trying to hold down her tears.

Leaning closer, Theron asked,"Merrill, remember the promise that I made to you?" Merrill looked suprised before she nodded her head.

XXXXXX  
2 seasons ago

"Right this is it. Whoever wins this fight will have the right to propose Merrill and the loser will have to stop sabotaging the other." Theron snorted and rolled his eyes at Tamlen."You know I'm going to win so why not make this easier and just give up? I promise to let you be the best man for our wedding. Plus I'll even name our first child after you."

It had already been nine years since Merrill joined the Sabrae Clan and all of them have grown well in their respective fields. Tamlen has become one of the finest warrior in the clan and Theron has learned all the stories of the ancient and become the best scout for the clan. Merrill herself was already an excellent First and now has become the center of attention for all the young men of the clan. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the view), Tamlen and Theron has become overly attached to Merrill that others do not have the guts to approach Merrill or they will have to face the wrath of the two guardians.

Even so, they were not immune to Merrill's charm and slowly their friendship turns to rivalry for her love. Both of them are aware of each other mutual affection to Merrill and being great friend, they never fail to sabotage each other in attempt to get even closer to Merrill. Merrill, being her oblivious self, never noticed the subtle war around her even when they are together and that leads to today.

A simple bare-handed fight. Whoever managed to knock out the other first win.

Theron and Tamlen fist bumped before taking a step backward. They circled each other, looking for opportunities. Making the first move, Tamlen rushed forward and swing a right hook. Theron barely managed to duck and quickly threw a punch to Tamlen's stomach.

The punch barely fazed Tamlen and he tries to deliver a jab to Theron but Theron proved to be faster by dodging his jab and quickly did a straight right to Tamlen's face. Tamlen managed to put up his guard to lessen the blow and countered with a straight left. Though Theron managed to guard against the strong punch, he can still feel the damage from it. Seeing that his punch didn't affect Tamlen, Theron tried to change his strategy. Everytime Tamlen tries to hit him, he will strafe to Tamlens's side and deliver a low kick to Tamlen's knees.

After a few kicks, Tamlen began to feel the pressure on his knee and began to step back, trying to get some spaces between him and Theron. Sensing victory, Theron presses to his advantage and closes infor finishing blow. He quickly delivered a two jab combo, putting Tamlen on the defensive stance and keeps pushing him. Then he realized that he was too close with Tamlen. Quickly he tried to distance himself but it was too late.

Smirking, Tamlen did fierce right hook. A tremendous pressure is felt on his jaw. For couple of second, darkness covered his mind and stumbled.  
By the time he recovers, Tamlen was grinning at him and offered his hand. Theron gratefully took it and slowly got up."Nice tactic, playing possum so I will let my guard down."Theron, still a bit woozy from the punch stumbled in his steps. Tamlen quickly caught him and supported him."Well I did learn from the best after all." Smirked Theron as they slowly make their way back to the clan.

Just as they about to reach the camp, Merrill spotted them and seeing their injuries, quickly rushed to their side. "Creator,what happen to both of you?" Tamlen and Theron just looked on to each other and shrugged."I was attacked by bears and Tamlen was attacked by raving rabbits."At that answer, Tamlen dropped Theron to the ground. Theron groaned,"Injured here."

"You'll live you big baby." Theron and Tamlen laughed while Merrill was fussing over their injuries."how on earth did the two of you angered the bears and rabbits? Did you guys steal their foods? How could you? We have more than enough in camp." Theron just snickered at Merrill's naivety and nudged Tamlen, smirking at him and nodding towards Merrill.

Tamlen's face brightend up and when Merrill attended to him, Tamlen gathered his courage."Merrill,do you have anything to do later?" Merrill just tilted her head at Tamlen and answered, "Marethari needs my help to gather some herbs and I have to go through some grimoires afterwards. Why?" Tamlen barely able to stutter out a response,"Well, you see...I..errr... .."

Rolling his eyes, Theron 'accidently' bumped into Merrill, pushing her towards Tamlen. Suprised, Tamlen barely managed to catch Merrill's shoulder but the momentum pushed her lips toward his. Theron congratulated himself mentally,smiling sadly at them as they tried to detangle themselves.

"Don't worry Merrill, I'll help Marethari with the herb gathering. By the way Tamlen, ask her the question."With that Theron began to walk towards camp. Merrill and Tamlen were red-faced by the time they managed to separate themselves and awkardly look at each other. Merrill shyly enquired,"Tamlen,what did Theron mean by asking me the question?"  
Tamlen fidgeted and blurted out,"Merrill will you live your life with me?"

There was a long awkard silence between them. Fearing the worst, Tamlen tried to save the situation,"It's alright if you can't answer it right now. I mean, this is too sudden and all and I should have waited a bit and..."Tamlen was silenced by a kiss from Merrill. It took a few seconds for Tamlen to register it in his mind. Stepping back, Merrill gives Tamlen a shy smile,"I'm sorry it took a while for me to answer, yes it was a bit sudden and all and the kiss back then and I'm rambling again but yes I'm willing to spend my life with you."

Tamlen couldn't believe his ear just grinned from ear to ear and lifted Merrill of her feet and twirled her around, laughing all the way.

XXXX

The sun was almost set by the time Theron saw them again. He was just returning from gathering the herbs when he heard a giggle from nearby bushes. Curiosity got the better of him, he decided find the source of his curiosity. Seeing the sight makes his wrench. Tamlen was affectionately cuddling Merrill and whispering to her ear and Merrill giggled in whatever he told her.

Theron can barely restrain himself to interrupt them but remembering the deal he made with Theron, he just bit his lip and walk away. He barely noticed when he stepped on a branch causing Merrill and Tamlen to jump and quickly stand up before turning their attention to his direction. Theron mentally cursed at his fate and put up a grin."I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Merrill smiled sweetly and replied,"No you're not Theron. We were just talking." Theron raised an eyebrow towards her noticing her flushed face. Before he could say anything, Merrill brightened up and excitedly blurts out,"Oh Theron, you won't believe it. Tamlen proposed to me and I agreed." Merrill smiled widely and looked expectedly at Theron. Theron not willing to ruin her mood just smile."That's good Merrill. I'm happy for you. Tamlen sure is a lucky man."

Merrill excitedly nodded at his answer and barely managed to stand still."Thank you Theron. I can't wait to tell Marethari. She always insisted me on finding a partner." With that she headed back to camp. Theron watched her walk away when he heard Tamlen coughed. Theron looked around and saw Tamlen with a raised eyebrow."I thought we had a deal? No sabotaging or anything." Theron weakly raised his hand in mock surrender,let out a bitter laugh and answered,"It was an accident, honestly. I was just checking out when I heard giggling here."

Theron then walk towards Tamlen and looked at him in the eye,"I acknowledge that I lost and I know Merrill has accepted your proposal but know this. I cared for Merrill far longer than you did and she is like a little sister to I hear you ever make her sad, by the dread wolf I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer." Tamlen patted Theron's shoulder and smiled," I know that and I promise that I shall care and protect her as long as I live."

Theron snorted and walked back to the camp thinking of talking to Merrill personally.

XXXX

After a quick ambush,Theron carried Merrill away bridal style leaving behind a gaping Marethari. Merrill could only silently scream as she clinged to Theron's neck as he runs towards the forest."Where are you taking me Theron?" Merrill pleaded as she tried not to bite her tongue."Anywhere without anyone."

As minutes went by, Theron finally stopped and let Merrill down gently. Merrill just stared at Theron wondering what is in his mind as he walked around checking if there any people nearby. "Theron, wha-" Theron put a finger on Merrill's lip silencing her."Please hear me out before I lose my nerve. First of all, sorry about the sudden kidnapping. Secondly about you and Tamlen..."Here Theron seemed to be fidgetting as he tried to find the right words. Merrill stared at him with her eye wide waiting for him to finish his words.

Exasperated, Theron just blurt out,"I love you Merrill." Merrill just blinked owlishly as the words sinked in. As her face started to get red, so did Theron's. "Wha...Ho...When?" "I don't know...You were a great friend. You are intelligent, kind and always there whenever I was down or upset after being scolded by Avalen or Marethari. Your smile always makes me feel happy and I will do anything to protect that smile."

Merrill looked away with hurt in her eyes,"Theron...I'm happy to know how you feel about me...but...I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't return your feeling. I have always looked at you as a brother, protecting me and always be there. And with Tamlen already proposed to me and I accepted it and I already told Maretheri and everyone else..." Merrill reached out to touch Theron's face and looked into his eyes sadly,"I'm sorry Theron..."

Nervously, she waited for Theron's response. Theron looked at her and though he could see Merrill was nervous, he could also see the finality and the determination in her gaze."A brother..." Theron laughed softly. He then met Merrill gaze,"I see.." He took a step back and to Merrill suprise, he dropped to his knee. "I will concede to your relationship with Tamlen and I promise that I will protect you in the absence of Tamlen with my life." He weakly smiled and continued," As of today I will be there for you as a brother and I promise I will always protect your smile, emm'asha" Finally, he put out his hand towards Merrill.

Red-faced, Merrill reached out to his hand and grasps it," Then I will accept it." She then pulls him into a hug and they embraced under the moonlight.

After a few days, all things were right again with Theron and Tamlen. Though his hearts still ached, Theron knew that Tamlen will make Merrill happy and for his amusement, he will always tease them. That would be the end of their story, with Tamlen being the head hunter of the clan, Merrill became the Keeper and Theron became the clan's story teller, if it were not for the mirror...

XXXXXXX

-Present-

As they were silently recall the past, Theron spoke,"I'm sorry Merrill, I could not save Tamlen. I was too weak...If onl-" "Stop!" Theron was suprised when Merrill suddenly interrupts," I do not blame you Theron. I know you have done your best and you saved us by stopping the blight. We never did found the body but I will find it."

With that Theron could not bring himself to tell her of Tamlem's fate. Theron strokes her arm as he tried to collect his thought. Right then he noticed some thin scars underneath her bracers."What with the scar-" Merrill pulled her arms away and put her back to Therons."It had been a long year Theron...when you were away I have done many things...some of those were things the clan will never understand."

Theron tried to understand the situation but his mind fails him."What are you talking about, Merrill? What did you do?" Merrill stood up and walk away,"You shouln't associate with the likes of me anymore Theron. Have you failed to see the looks of the clans towards me? You are too good for someone like me..."

"Wait...Merrill!"A memory of a long black hair woman walking away flashed through his mind but just before he could give chase, a voice stopped him,"So, you have returned Theron." He turned around and was surprised when he saw her.

"Marethari!"

XXXXXX  
-chapter end-

hmmm...too many redundant words... I need to expand my vocab a bit...

hope you guys n girls enjoy this chapter


End file.
